Benutzer:D(G) Dragon/Archiv:Januar
__TOC__ Betreff Hauptseite ist ein 1 Wort das ihr aussbessern könnt Willkommen auf der Game-Pedia, hier kann jeder mitmachen der Lust darauf hat und wir( würden) uns freuen, wenn viele uns helfen würden, dieses Wiki zu einem sehr großen Wiki zu machen. Also viel Spaß beim durchsuchen und helfen dieses Wikis.habe es mit ( ) Klammer markiert. Sorry hatte mich heute morgen bei erster markierung vertan.. pain88 14:49, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) DOS Spiele und Commodore C64 Spiele Habt ihr auch Interesse daran ältere Spiele in euer game pedia aufzunehmen ? zb. Might and Magic oder Betrayal at Krondor pain88 01:28, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dungeons & Dragons Unter diesem Begriff gab es mehrere Spiele die ich glaube als Fantasy Rollenspiele bezeichnet werden . pain88 16:08, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) neuer Hintergrund die Änderung ist sichtbar und sie gefällt mir nur auf der seite Datei:Wiki-background zeigt es noch die version vom 24 Dez 2010 pain88 16:42, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Konsolen könnt ihr zu den Konsolen noch C64 von Commodore und Amiga von Commodore hinzufügen sind alte Spielkonsolen aus den 80er und anfang 90er Jahre pain88 18:56, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dann mach ich eine Seite für C64 und für den Amiga so wie ihr es bei PC Games gemacht habt pain88 19:09, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab gerade gesehen das du die Konsole erweitert hast, hoffe die von mir erstellten Seiten sind soweit ok??. werde sie noch weiter bearbeiten kann aber keine Bilder hinzufügen pain88 21:09, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) DANKE ich muss zur Zeit viel im Web nachschauen.pain88 21:15, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) werde ich machen leider habe ich diese Woche frühschicht und kann nicht so lange on-line bleiben pain88 21:29, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaube es auch wenn ihr zeit habt könnt ihr es mal ändern ich weiss im moment auch nicht weiter.pain88 22:45, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab ne Vorlage:Infobox Konsolen erstellt könnt ihr die mal überprüfen pain88 22:27, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich babe eine seite erstellt Commodore C64 für diverse infos zur konsole aber daten werden nicht angezeigt..pain88 22:38, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) AdM Hab jetzt alles nötige gemacht, hier bitte Vorschläge abgeben. Vorlage:S17 ich hab euren vorschlag schon gesehen ist voll ok gehe noch zur ADM Dissi pain88 22:50, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) #Das mit dem AdM mach ich soweit, dein Vorschlag ist ja gut. #Du hast eine sehr originelle Art, auf meine Meinung zu warten, weißt du dass? Vorlage:S17 Nein, so verärgert bin ich deswegen nicht, war eher sarkastisch gemeint. Außerdem hab ich das Favicon bereits gestern hochgeladen. Vorlage:S17 K.A. Das Problem dabei ist, das Icis bei ca. vier anderen Wikis ebenfalls aktiv ist. Der derzeitig aktivste Admin ist Revan55. Vorlage:S17 Ja, wäre auch für Johnny. Sum2k3 hat ohnehin als Admin in diversen Wikis zu tun. Mein persönlicher zweiter Kandidat wäre Ernie. Schreib das bitte auch von mir bei NP rein. Danke. Vorlage:S17 Was hälst du eig von meiner Tabelle hier? Vorlage:S17 Ich benutz auch den neuen Look. Stefanos benutzt den Monobook-Look. Vorlage:S17 Bitte Lade keien Bilder ohne ausreichende Lizenz hoch. Vorlage:S17 Bei den Charakteren und so? Ja, können wir machen, aber ich mach für heute Schluss (war ein anstregender Tag). Vorlage:S17 Schon gut, ich mach das bereits bei allen. Vorlage:S17 Habs noch nicht gehalten. Ferien sind ja erst Montag vorbei. (das dumme ist Dienstag schreib ich schon Franz. Schulaufgabe deswegen war ich auch nicht so oft on) Stefanos the Narutofan 17:18, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hab mir schon gedacht, dass ihr bei NP etwas größeres vorhabt. Zu GPW: K.A. ich mach die Konsolen und danach Dragon Age II. Vielleicht machst du Super Mario? Vorlage:S17 Ja, hab ich ja bei mir schon gemacht. Bei Johnny warte ich noch auf seine Antwort, welche Farben er haben will. Aber das mache ich fix (das mit dem Admin bei ihm). Vorlage:S17 Mach jetzt für heute schluss (hab morgen nen Test in Wirtschaft und Recht), bitte erinner mich morgen, dass ich deine Signatur auch im GPW einfüge und das Admin dazuschreibe. Vorlage:S17 Danke ;) Vorlage:S17 Kategorisierung Was soll ich machen??(bitte ausführlich beschreiben). Vorlage:S17 Mach bitte mal im Artikel RPG eine Überschrift "Dungeons and Dragons" und beschreibe diese ein bisschen (habe die Kategorie Dungeons und Dragons nach RPG verlinkt). Danke. Vorlage:S17 Aso. Vorlage:S17 Nein, Dungeons and Dragons ist ein RPG. Vorlage:S17 Kommt darauf an. Ich meine, dass ich die Spoilervorlage aus dem NP habe und dass es auch eine neue gibt, aber wenn er Spoiler haben will, kommt es darauf an, was für ein Wiki er hat, da ich nicht gegen das NP arbeite, da das meiste unseres Wikis (vorlagen und so) auf dem NP beruht. Vorlage:S17 Wo ist diese Benutzerseite?? Vorlage:S17 OK, hilf ihm da mal. Vorlage:S17 Wow, du hast heute tatsächlich einige Seiten erstellt. Naja, ich mach jetzt Feierabend. Gruß Vorlage:S17 Schon gut, ich mein ja nur, weil du geschrieben hast: "zehn Seiten, wenn nicht mehr". Aber sechs Seiten sind eh viel, also nimms mir nicht krumm. Vorlage:S17 Zusammenfassung Ich hab meine Meinung auf der Dissi geschrieben, einfach mal durchlesen. Vorlage:S17 Bist du eig dafür oder dagegen? Vorlage:S17 Schwer zu sagen... Warum bist du eig so versessen auf diesen Spotlight? Vorlage:S17 Ich versteh dich ja, aber lies dir doch mal meine Meinung auf dieser Dissi durch: alles wäre futsch, unsere Ränge gingen verloren, etc. Ich weiß nicht, was die richtige Entscheidung ist. Außerdem arbeite ich im Poke-pedia gerade an der Spoiler-Vorlage. Vorlage:S17 Würde ich auch sagen, aber die Mehrheit soll entscheiden (sind ja hier nicht in einer Diktatur) Vorlage:S17 @Favicon: ich dachte, PacMan ist der Klassiker schlechthin, einfach passend. @Wiki-Erfolg: Ich bin auch gern hier, hier kann ich etwas mehr ausrichten als im NP (bin ja da nur für die Kapitel und früher auch für die Spiele-Jutsus zuständig (stammen die meisten von mir^^)) @Google: ich hab unsere URL bei Google hinzugefügtD(^^^), außerdem bewirkt die Gestaltung der Hauptseite und dieses __INDEX__, was ich bei vielen wichtigen Seiten eingefügt habe, dass Goggle unsere Seiten mit Begriffen aus diesen Seiten verbindet und wir so leichter gefungen werden.Vorlage:S17 Favicon Hast du schon das Favicon gesehen XD Vorlage:S17 Wenn dein Freund bis zum Wochenende warten kann :) ist zwar eine Sache auf 15 min, aber ich will sichergehen, falls er extravagante Wünsche hat. Außerdem muss ich ja das Design auch abändern, also: Wenn dein Freund bis zum Wochenende das Wiki gegründet hat, und du mir den Link geschickt hast, mach ich dass. Vorlage:S17 Du erstellst das Wiki deines Freundes?? Sachen gibt´s... Ich dachte, es gibt bereits ein Draglade-Wiki, ein erfolgreiches sogar (sieh mal auf de.community.wikia.com) Vorlage:S17 Hab das verwechselt mit dem Drakensang-Wiki. O_o Vorlage:S17 Wenn er angemeldet ist, gib mir bitte seinen Benutzernamen, damit ich ihm etwas helfen kann, wenns notwendig ist (solang du das nicht schon getan hast :) ). Vorlage:S17 Achtung: Wir haben einen neuen Benutzer hier, also: freundlich sein!!! Vorlage:S17 Kommt drauf an, wieviel du gemacht hast und wieviele Benutzer es dort gibt. @Draglade: hab noch nicht reingeschaut. Mach jetzt Schluss, habe morgen einen Test, eine Vokabelprüfung und wahrscheilich auch ein Referat *phew*. Vorlage:S17 Danke. (Sorry, hatte anfangs vergessen, mich einzuloggen)Vorlage:S17 Mittagspause. Ist aber um 1400 aus. Vorlage:S17 Hab ihn trotzdem mal angeschrieben, dass er nach Möglichkeit nur .png - Bilder reinstellen soll. Vorlage:S17 Das NP ist zwar nicht das größte, aber das erfolgreichste Wiki von Wikia-Deutschland. Also, was soll ich da schon tun? Vorlage:S17 Frag sie doch, ich mach dann Schluss (hab morgen wieder einen Test). Außerdem haben die sehrwohl Werbung gemacht, aber vor unserer Zeit. Vorlage:S17 Ganz gut, aber ich könnte bei den Pokemon Games zu jedem Spiel 'ne Inhaltsangabe also Handlung, das Gameplay, Release etc. hinzufügen wenns genehm ist ? Naja, ein paar Zeilen lang ist das nicht gerade. Aber gute Arbeit, hab noch das eingefügt. Du gehst ja ab wie Schmidt´s Katze :D. Wann gründest du eig das Wiki deines Freundes? Wenn du eine Vorlage willst, musst du mir noch das Design vorgeben. Vorlage:S17 Tja, mit dem Namen kann ich dir nicht helfen, das sollte am besten dein Freund entscheiden. Wie gesagt, rechtzeitig bescheid geben, was für Vorlagen und was für ein Design dein Freund haben will (is ja schließlich sein Wiki, mehr oder weniger). Vorlage:S17 Hab schon mal reingeschaut, dachte, ich hab dir bereits deshalb geschrieben. Naja, ist ja auch egal. Wie dem auch sei, du hast ja noch eine Menge Arbeit vor dir, aber wenn ich mir deine Aktivität in letzter Zeit ansehe, wird das wohl kein Problem sein ^^. Vorlage:S17 Was ich dich eig noch fragen wollte: kann es sein, dass du Artikel aus anderen Wikis/Wikipedia kopierst? Meine das, weil du in kurzer Zeit unglaublich lange Aritkel geschrieben hast. Vorlage:S17 Danke sehr. Hab ich doch gern gemacht. Ich nehme mir dann noch die restlichen Spiele des Pokemon-Genres vor kann aber bis aller höchstens nächstes Wochenende dauern. Gruß'Toma94'(Dissi) Hast du etwa beide Artikel gelöscht ? Weil beide sind verschwunden. Muss ich alles neu machen -.-' Toma94 14:29, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) stell den artikel mal wiederher, also rückgängig machen, dann kopier ich den und dann löschst du es nochmal sobald ich dir bescheid sage und dann füg ich alles wieder ein. ich hab den irgendwie 2 spurig odeer so gemacht. keine ahnung.Gruß Toma94 14:42, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok kannst wieder löschen.Toma94 14:45, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ne jetzt ist alles richtig so Toma94 14:55, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Ich kann keine Bilder hochladen, die escheinen ohne Farbe also, komplett weiß. Hast du'n Chatroom, sprich ICQ oder MSN wo ich dir die sende und du die dann hochlädst ? Toma94 15:45, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Da mein Jüngerer das von meinem Vater bekommen hat wo er in Japan tätig war, und gespilt hat, hab ich mir das letztens auch mal angeguckt. Ist ganz gutes Spiel, musste dir echt kaufen. Diesmal lohnt sich das wirlich. Gruß Toma94 17:13, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja ist es auch. Aber ich hol mir das nochmal auf Deutsch. Aber ich wenn man öfters Neustart gemacht hat (wie ich, mein armer Bruder musste immer neu machen) ;D ist s langweilig. Zumindest die Einleitung bis zum 1. Orden. Mein Bruder hats aber auch schon seit dem 15.Oktober hat der mi grad gesagt :D Welchen Stater hast du denn genommen ? Mein Bruder hat den Wasserstarter aber der nimmt bei der Deutschen den Grad Starter, oh mein Gott :D und ich nehme Floink *.* Toma94 17:22, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ok alles klar. mach ich. Könntest du mir'n gefallen tun ? Und zwar bei Sims-Games die restlichen Spiele für Ps2,Wii,GBA etc. einfügen? Weil ich mir das nachdem Pokemon vervollständigt ist, vornehmen wolle aber keine zeit habe die spiele noch raus zusuchen ? Gruß Toma94 17:39, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auf der Pokemon-Games Seite hat sich ja schon so einiges getan :D. Toma94 18:50, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja, gerne. Ich kenn mich zwar nicht so übertrieben gut mit Spielen aus, aber trotzdem werde ich hier versuchen ab und zu mitzuarbeiten.°Aizen°(Dissi) 19:04, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nein, nur bei Schulen wie meiner (sieh dir den Artikel (Link auf meinem Profil) an, dann wirst dus verstehen). Wäre übrigends auch für MSN, da die Dissis so lange laden. Vorlage:S17 Naja, wie man ein Forum erstellt, hast du ja schon gemacht. Donwloade übrigends gerade icq, sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin. Sorry, mein I-net spinnt total. Wie heißt du bei icq?Vorlage:S17 OK. Vorlage:S17 ICQ/MSN Ich hab die Vorlage vom Steckbrief geändert, damit man die icq/msn einfügen kann: Code siehe in der grauen Box hier. Meine icq steht auf meinem Profil. Übrigends: ich mach (wahrscheinlich ab morgen) die Guitar-Hero-Reihe. Vorlage:S17 Hey Darkpain ich habe schwierigkeiten bei der bearbeitung von Seiten. benutze im moment den monobook style. wollte dateien hochladen ging aber nich.pain88 20:41, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab grad gesehe das du en neues wikia hast narutofunrpg hast du dir schon gedanken gemacht wie des aufziehen willst?pain88 23:00, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) könnten wir unsere eigene Steckbriefe benutzen und uns als Charaktere beschreiben wäre echt nicht schlecht bin dabei pain88 23:08, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hi, ich finde das Bild auf der Startseite passt eher zu einem Anime-wiki aber nicht game-pedia.°Aizen°(Dissi) 19:21, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hey, Dakp. alles Fresh ? Ich hatte die letzten paar Tage recht wenig zeit. Ich mach die Tage weiter mit den Inhaltsangaben etc. Hadi Bakim. ;) Toma94 20:34, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Benutzer:DarkPain14